


DEUXIEME CHASSE

by LaMol



Series: CHASSEUR [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMol/pseuds/LaMol
Summary: La formation de Dr H. se poursuit. Daryl décide de pousser un peu plus loin le territoire de chasse....
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: CHASSEUR [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053242





	1. Chapter 1

Il attend cinq jours avant de lui proposer une deuxième sortie.

Bien qu'elle semble accepter la situation, il sait, il _sent_ , qu'elle bout intérieurement.

Elle pousse son jogging quotidien de quarante minutes à une heure.

Elle passe son temps libre dans le jardin, aide à la préparation des cultures, pousse des brouettes, creuse des trous, prend des gardes.

Un matin, comme elle finit son jogging devant l'infirmerie, Daryl l'attend, assis sur les marches.

Il lui tend une tasse de thé.

Ils n'ont plus de café, même de l'instantané, et il a du mal avec l'eau chaude.

Elle prend la tasse, surprise.  
 _Bien._

Elle boit une gorgée.

\- On pourrait aller chasser, si t'es pas trop fatiguée?

\- Je dois changer de pantalon.

\- Ok, dans une demi-heure aux portes.

Elle hoche la tête, fébrile, avale une grande gorgée de thé et monte les marches vers l'infirmerie.

\- Je préviens Denise.

↝

Une demi-heure plus tard elle le rejoint, elle a troqué le jogging pour son treillis kaki.

Elle est surprise de le voir au volant d'une vieille berline.

\- Monte, on va faire un tour.

Cette fois elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et elle se dépêche de contourner la voiture pour aller s'installer sur le siège passager.

Elle balance son sac à dos sur la banquette arrière, où repose déjà celui de Daryl.

Elle cale son fusil le long de sa portière.

Daryl démarre, la porte s'ouvre.

Elle donne deux petits coups de la main sur le tableau de bord.

Il secoue la tête, la lèvre à peine retroussée.  
Ils sortent d'Alexandria.

↝ 

Au bout d'une quinzaine de kilomètres il engage la voiture sur un chemin de terre et s'enfonce à faible allure dans la forêt.

Après un trajet cahoteux de cinq minutes la voiture s'arrête enfin.

Ils sortent du véhicule et s'équipent en surveillant les alentours.

Puis Daryl lui désigne la forêt.

\- Tu veux traquer?  
\- Je crois que tu es meilleur que moi à ce jeu-là.  
\- On est là pour pratiquer, alors pratique!  
Fais juste ce que tu as l'habitude de faire.   
Je t'aiderai, si nécessaire.  
\- OK…

Elle a l'air sceptique mais s'exécute et ouvre la marche.

Ils progressent tranquillement, en silence pendant au moins une demi-heure.  
Elle marche en observant le sol, balaie les environs du regard.  
Elle penche parfois la tête, à l'écoute.

Au bout d'une autre demi-heure elle hésite et finit par s'accroupir au sol.  
Elle écarte les herbes à l'aide de son bâton puis regarde Daryl.  
Il opine légèrement.

Elle reprend sa marche et il la suit.  
Ils croisent d'autres signes, qu'elle remarque, elle aussi.   
_Bien._

Quelques pas derrière elle, il observe sa façon de se déplacer.  
Souple, discrète, presque aussi silencieuse que lui.  
Elle ne tape pas le sol, elle s'y enfonce.

Une petite pluie tiède commence à tomber, l'air s'emplit du clapotis des gouttes sur les feuilles.  
Tout n'est que vibrations.

Elle ne ralentit pas, poursuit sa traque.

Ils arrivent près d'un plan d'eau.

Ils le devinent avant de le voir, au bruit de la pluie frappant la surface.

C'est un étang aux berges tellement couvertes de buissons d'ajoncs et de roseaux qu'ils ne peuvent en voir toute l'étendue.

Le sol devient boueux.

Elle ralentit, examine l'environnement puis décide de contourner le marécage par l'est.

Ils progressent plus difficilement dans la végétation dense et dégoulinante pendant une vingtaine de minutes, mais la récompense en vaut le coup : une empreinte bien nette de sabots dans la boue.

Plutôt récente.

Daryl regarde sa nuque pendant qu'elle marche devant lui, légèrement baissée.

Elle enlève le fusil de son épaule et le fait glisser dans ses bras.

Il s'apprête à attraper son propre fusil quand elle se fige brusquement.

Il s'arrête juste avant de la percuter.

Elle tend son bras gauche en arrière et lui touche la main.

Il s'approche d'elle et tend la tête avec une extrême prudence pour apercevoir ce qu'elle a vu.

A moins d'une centaine de mètres de leur cachette un cerf solitaire broute tranquillement, les quatre pattes dans l'eau.

Il reste aux aguets et relève régulièrement la tête pour humer l'air autour de lui.

C'est un animal magnifique. Ses longues oreilles oscillent sous la pluie.

Dr H. est mieux placée que lui pour tirer.

Il sait qu'elle peut le faire.

Mais elle presse sa main à nouveau.

Elle peut l'avoir, mais elle ne veut pas de cette responsabilité.

C'est un sacré paquet de viande.

Alors qu'il essaie d'attraper discrètement son arme elle lui presse à nouveau la main, puis le lâche, lève lentement son fusil à hauteur d'épaules et le présente à Daryl.

Il comprend immédiatement et se rapproche encore de son dos.

Il passe son bras gauche par-dessus l'épaule gauche de la femme et vient doubler sa prise sur le canon.

De sa main droite il attrape la crosse du fusil, place sa main sur la gâchette tandis qu'elle laisse retomber son bras.

Il penche la tête, cale son menton dans le cou de Dr H., met en joue.

Ils n'ont pas quitté le cerf des yeux.

Daryl sent une veine battre dans le cou de la femme.

Il sent son odeur, sa chaleur, sa peau est mouillée.

Il retient sa respiration, cligne des yeux pour en chasser la pluie, expire longuement.  
Appuie sur la gâchette.

Il tire deux fois, par sécurité, même s'il sait que sa première balle atteint sa cible.

Ils restent immobiles et silencieux une seconde, puis le cerf commence à s'écrouler et ils s'élancent en courant vers lui.

Sortir de l'eau le corps mort de l'animal est plus ardu que prévu, et c'est lorsqu'ils se retrouvent ahanants sur la berge avec plus de soixante kilos de chair et d'os que Daryl réalise la situation.

\- Putain quel taré! On est à plus d'une heure et demi de la bagnole, on n'arrivera jamais à le ramener là-bas!  
On est déjà rincé de l'avoir sorti de l'étang!  
On pourra jamais le porter juste tous les deux!  
Quel con!!!

Il balance un coup de pied rageur dans la berge et fait voleter de petites mottes de boue.

Elle se relève et sort son couteau de l'étui.

\- On le prépare sur place!  
\- Quoi?  
\- Dépecé, découpé, la tête en moins, ça sera plus facile de se répartir les morceaux.  
On en prend tant qu'on peut en porter, ce sera déjà mieux que de revenir les mains vides.

Daryl réfléchit, regarde le cerf mort, Dr H.

\- Ça va faire beaucoup à porter, on va marcher longtemps sans compter les rôdeurs qu'on risque de croiser. T'as déjà eu une grosse journée, je veux être sûr que tu connaisses tes limites.  
T'as rien à me prouver.  
\- Ok.

Elle le regarde sans sourciller, ses prunelles brunes plantées dans celles, bleu glacier, de Daryl.

La pluie a plaqué ses cheveux sur le visage de l'homme, des gouttes coulent le long de son visage émacié, des filets d'eau s'enroulent autour de ses bras nus et sales.

Dr H. est figée, son bras pend le long de son corps, le couteau à la main.

C'est une sensation étrange, ce regard posé sur lui.

Ils entendent des grognements et ils s'acroupissent immédiatement, le corps tourné vers le bruit.

Daryl se relève doucement.

\- Je m'en occupe, j'attaque le cerf après.

Elle le regarde s'éloigner à travers la végétation.

C'est un gros cette fois, il a dû séjourner dans l'eau, ou au moins une partie de son corps.

Il a le côté droit de l'abdomen gonflé comme une outre prête à exploser, avec une jambe difforme et boudinée.

Daryl réprime un frisson de dégoût.

C'est un lourd, il vaut mieux éviter de le toucher.

Mais il est aussi plus lent.

Il le laisse s'approcher, puis esquive rapidement, se place derrière le rôdeur et enfonce son couteau dans l'arrière de sa tête.  
Le corps s'affale et Daryl doit faire un effort pour récupérer sa lame.

Il l'essuie dans l'herbe puis écoute autour de lui à la recherche d'autres grognements.

Satisfait, il reprend le chemin de l'étang, non sans flanquer un coup de pied dégoûté au cadavre.

Quand il arrive sur la berge, Dr H. est déjà au travail.

Pantois, il réalise : quoi de mieux que des mains de chirurgienne pour dépecer un corps?

Elle tourne légèrement la tête vers lui pour l'informer qu'elle sait qu'il est de retour, puis retourne à sa tâche.  
\- Pas de problème?  
\- Nan, juste un gros.  
Un coup de main?  
\- Dans une minute.

Il se rapproche pour la regarder faire.

Elle a tracé des incisions parfaites qui partent du poitrail de l'animal et se rejoignent en une ligne qui finit entre les pattes postérieures.

Elle a enlevé son sweat, il est attaché autour de sa taille.

Il s'arrête enfin de pleuvoir et le paysage se met à fumer.

Il regarde les mains longues et fermes découper la peau, le muscle.

Malgré la qualité de son couteau, qu'elle aiguise chaque jour, c'est une tâche difficile et tout son corps est tendu et concentré dans l'effort.

Il regarde les muscles de ses bras, longs et secs.

Ses épaules contractées.

Elle porte un tricot sans manches et il aperçoit à nouveau les deux parties de tatouage sur chaque omoplate.

Elle a un autre tatouage, à l'intérieur du bras gauche. Un cercle avec un motif à l'intérieur.

Et sous la clavicule gauche, une ligne d'arabesques complexes.  
De l'arabe, peut-être.

Ses cheveux frisés sont collés sur sa nuque par la sueur et la pluie, et il suit des yeux une goutte qui coule le long de sa colonne pour glisser sous son top.

\- Chasseur?

Il la contourne et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

L'abdomen est grand ouvert, elle est en train de détacher la poche des entrailles et il glisse ses mains dans le corps du cerf pour la sortir.

Ensuite, ils travaillent en silence sur la carcasse, en relevant de temps à temps la tête pour écouter la forêt.

Daryl détache les membres et la tête pendant que Dr H. découpe l'abdomen en morceaux.

Au bout d'une heure ils en viennent à bout.

Ils ont du sang jusqu'aux coudes, le corps couvert de terre et de sueur.

Elle se rince les bras dans l'étang et Daryl prend le temps de la regarder, un sourire en coin.

\- Et ton accent, il vient d'où?

Accroupie au bord de l'eau elle tourne la tête vers lui et lui lance un regard noir.

\- Je n'ai _pas_ d'accent.

Il s'esclaffe et se rapproche.

\- Oh si! Ta façon de prononcer les "s" et les "t"....

Elle revient vers la carcasse et commence à trier les morceaux.

\- Je n'ai _pas_ d'accent. Par contre _toi_ tu as un putain d'accent!  
\- Hum-Hum, et c'est pire quand tu t'énerves!

Elle lui balance un morceau de viscères qu'il détourne du bras et hérite d'une grosse tache de matière rouge et visqueuse sur le biceps.

\- Mon accent à moi est typiquement américain, ma'ame!

Elle attrape un nouveau morceau de peau sanguinolente mais il pointe sur elle son couteau :

\- N'y pense même pas !


	2. Chapter 2

Vingt minutes plus tard ils quittent enfin la berge pour entamer le chemin du retour à la voiture.

Daryl décide de se charger au maximum pour que Dr H. puisse gérer les rôdeurs sans être gênée par son fardeau.

Ils portent chacun leur sac à dos rempli de quartiers de viande. Les membres du cerfs sont accrochés avec de la corde deux par deux.

Elle l'aide à passer la corde sur ses épaules, avec les deux gigots qui pendent de chaque côté de son cou.

Il fait quelques pas pour tester le poids et replacer son centre de gravité.

C'est lourd, mais ça équilibre vers l'avant le poids du sac à dos.

\- Tu vas devoir prendre mon fusil.

\- Ok.

\- Le deuxième, maintenant.

Elle pince les lèvres et soulève du sol le lot des pattes avant, moins volumineuses.

Elle les hisse avec difficulté, passe la corde sur la nuque de Daryl, en veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de contact avec la peau.

Quand elle relâche, il accuse le coup sous le poids supplémentaire.

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Ça ne va pas marcher. C'est trop. Laisse-moi prendre les pattes avant au moins.

\- Remets ton sweat alors.

Elle se rhabille puis met son sac à dos.

Elle ramasse le fusil de Daryl et le passe en bandoulière, calé contre le sac.

Il hésite mais finalement il soulève la corde et la dispose sur sa nuque.

Elle prend son propre fusil et le positionne dans ses bras, facilement utilisable.

Ils se regardent un moment, chargés comme des mules, puis Daryl ouvre la marche.

\- Tu restes près de moi.

\- OK.

\- Et quand tu en as besoin tu demandes une pause.

\- OK.

Il la toise avant de poursuivre.

C'est une marche longue et difficile.

Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres la corde leur scie la nuque et les bretelles des sacs à dos liment leurs épaules.

Le frottement des tissus mouillés contre la peau n'arrange rien.

Ils serrent les dents tous les deux mais Daryl la laisse gérer.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure Dr H. demande à s'arrêter.

Il leur reste plus de la moitié du chemin à faire jusqu'à la voiture.

C'est déjà pas mal.

Lui aussi soulagé il l'aide à retirer la corde sur sa nuque, puis le sac à dos.

Elle fait de même pour lui.

Il se frotte les épaules et la nuque tout en restant aux aguets.

Elle s'étire et tourne sur elle-même. Sort sa gourde et la lui tend.

Il boit puis lui redonne.

Elle boit à son tour, longuement.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils repartent.

Malgré la pause la deuxième partie du trajet est encore plus difficile.

Ils finissent par entendre des grognements et ils ralentissent jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Daryl lance un regard rapide vers la femme.

Calme, elle met son fusil en joue dans la direction du bruit.

A travers les branches, à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, une silhouette titubante se rapproche.

Dr H. prend son temps pour viser.

Son premier tir touche le rôdeur au niveau de la mâchoire, le second traverse le nez et le cadavre disparaît dans la végétation.

Elle lui lance un regard désolé en pinçant des lèvres.

Il a un petit sourire narquois et ils reprennent leur route.

Ils n'ont pas d'autre contre-temps avant d'arriver, enfin, en vue de leur voiture.

Ils sont épuisés et le contact de la corde est devenu insupportable.

Trois cadavres les attendent autour du véhicule.

A croire que ces pourritures sont attirées par tout ce qui est de fabrication humaine.

Alors que la femme met en joue, Daryl baisse la tête, fait glisser la corde et les jarrets au sol, enlève son sac à dos, et sort son couteau de chasse en roulant des épaules et de la nuque pour dissiper les crampes.

En trois grandes enjambées il est sur le premier rôdeur qu'il serine rapidement.

Il se tourne vers le deuxième, le retient d'une main posée sur son torse et frappe à la tempe.

La lame s'enfonce avec une facilité écœurante et le corps s'affale.

Le troisième rôdeur est en train de faire le tour de la voiture.

Daryl le laisse arriver, lui balance un coup de pied dans l'estomac et le corps s'écroule dans l'herbe.

Il ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de se relever et le bourre de coups de pieds.

L'air est rempli des jurons de l'homme et des grognements de la créature.

Finalement il sort son couteau et le plante dans le front du rôdeur, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le crâne explose et que sa main soit couverte de sang et de matière.

Il s'arrête, ahanant, la tête penchée sur le cadavre, il essaie de retrouver son souffle.

Il lève la tête vers Dr H.

_Elle sourit._

Elle remet son fusil en bandoulière et s'approche de la voiture en évitant les corps.

Elle ouvre la portière passager et fait glisser la corde au-dessus de sa tête avec un gémissement dû à l'effort ou à la douleur. Ou les deux.

Il la rejoint rapidement et l'aide à ôter son sac à dos qui finit sur la banquette arrière avec les pattes avant du cerf.

Le fardeau de Daryl enfin en sécurité dans la voiture, elle lui rend son fusil.

Il hoche la tête en remerciement et ils montent enfin en voiture.

Ils prennent une minute pour récupérer, soufflant, et échangent un regard de vainqueur.

\- Ça va?  
Elle hoche la tête.  
\- Toi?  
Il hausse les épaules. Pas très à l'aise avec sa petite démonstration de barbarie.  
\- Désolé.  
\- C'est bon. Démarre.  
\- Yep ma'ame....

↝

Quand ils arrivent à Alexandria c'est Scott qui leur ouvre les portes.

Il se penche à la fenêtre de Dr H. et les regarde.

Ils ont couverts de boue, de feuilles, de sang et de sueur.

Le blanc de leurs yeux ressort dans leur visage barbouillé.

Il émet un petit sifflement.

\- Waouh les gars, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?

Daryl tourne la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Environ quarante kilos de viande, mec.

↝ 

Daryl arrive sur le palier.

Dr H. est en robe de chambre, les cheveux mouillés.

Il va vers elle.

\- Ça va? Ton dos…

\- C'est bon, j'ai pris une douche à l'infirmerie et Denise m'a mis un pansement.

\- Bien, tu peux te reposer pour le reste de la journée!

Il bouge les épaules et laisse échapper un râle.

\- Et toi? Tes blessures?

\- C'est bon, juste besoin de me poser.

Elle se lève et désigne le banc, tout d'un coup très sérieuse.

\- Viens par là.

\- Quoi?

\- Ordres du docteur. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton dos.

Daryl s'avance en traînant des pieds vers le banc.

Car comme l'a si bien dit Rick, personne ne prend le risque de désobéir au Docteur.

Même le dernier des trou-du-cul de péquenaud.

Elle lui demande d'enlever sa veste pendant qu'elle va dans sa chambre et en revient avec son kit de premiers soins.

Daryl a obéi, les ailes d'ange reposent à côté de lui sur le banc.

Mais il n'est pas prêt à enlever la chemise.

Elle se place derrière lui.

Elle ne fait pas de remarque et dit simplement :

\- Si tu peux défaire les deux premiers boutons…

En fait sa chemise sans manches n'a plus que quatre boutons.

Les autres ont disparu depuis longtemps et il est surpris que ceux restant aient survécu à leur chasse.

Alors il ouvre simplement sa chemise.

Son torse visible le met mal à l'aise.

Elle écarte le col pour dégager la trace laissée par la corde sur la nuque de l'homme.

Elle adopte une attitude professionnelle qu'il lui connait bien.

Il la voit souvent soigner les autres.

Et son malaise passe rapidement.

Surtout quand elle commence à désinfecter à l'alcool la plaie sur sa nuque.

Il sursaute et se crispe en même temps en grognant.

\- Presque fini...La chair est à vif, encore un peu et ça aurait mérité une suture...Je mets un pansement mais à partir de demain il faudra laisser ça à l'air libre pour que ça cicatrise. Et évite de mettre un vêtement dessus. De toute façon ça serait difficilement supportable!

Elle fait un pas en arrière.

\- J'ai besoin de voir les marques du sac à dos.

C'est un moment délicat.

Il sent qu'elle a conscience de sa réticence, sans en connaître la raison.

Brutalement une image vient s'imposer à lui.

Il revoit le corps de Dr H. suspendu par les poignets, ses jambes ballantes à quelques centimètres du sol, le sang sur sa bouche.

Ils sait ce qu'ils ont en commun.

Il a été témoin de sa souffrance et de son humiliation, à son tour à elle d'être témoin des siens.

C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Avec des gestes brusques il repousse les pans de sa chemise, les fait glisser de ses épaules, dégage ses bras et la laisse tomber sur le banc.

Il se penche légèrement en avant pour lui présenter son dos.

Elle ne fait aucun commentaire sur ce qu'elle voit.

Il réalise à quel point il est tendu quand elle pose deux doigts sur son dos.

Il est parcouru d'un frisson et gigote en grognant.

\- Désolée!

\- Ça va.

Comme elle se penche pour examiner les traces laissées par les courroies du sac à dos - deux larges bandes de peau violette avec de petites abrasions, qui courent de ses épaules à ses flancs - il sent son odeur de propre.

Pas de parfum de fleur ou de sucre.

Mais il préfère son odeur pendant la chasse.

Elle baisse la tête pour prendre quelque chose dans son kit et ses cheveux effleurent le bas du dos de Daryl.

Il frissonne et ses mains serrent le banc.

\- Je vais mettre une pommade antiseptique. Ça va brûler un peu au début. Y'a rien d'autre à faire qu'à laisser reposer, toujours à l'aire libre.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de rester sans chemise.

Elle commence à appliquer la pommade et il se crispe.

Effectivement, ça brûle un _peu_.

Elle masse avec douceur pour faire pénétrer la pommade et la sensation de brûlure s'estompe.

Ses doigts sont chauds.

Quand elle a fini elle dépose une petite tape sur l'épaule de Daryl pour qu'il remette sa chemise.

Il se lève et lui fait face en se rhabillant.

Elle lève la tête vers lui pour lui répondre et puis ses yeux s'arrêtent sur son torse, sur le tatouage situé sur son pectoral gauche.

Daryl passe une main dans ses cheveux, dégage ses yeux.

Finalement elle le regarde et ses yeux sont très grands, un peu désorientés.

Il commence à mordiller ses lèvres.

C'est comme ça que les trouve Aaron.

Il a réussit à monter l'escalier sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'entendent.

Ils sont debout, face à face, à un peu plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre.

Dr H. est propre, les cheveux encore humides, en robe de chambre playboy.

Daryl est sale, ses cheveux à la fois plaqués et hirsutes, la chemise ouverte.

Aaron tousse discrètement.

\- Vous venez manger avec Eric et moi? On va fêter votre super prise, vous le méritez vraiment tous les deux!

↝ 

Finalement, la soirée chez Aaron et Eric est une bonne idée.

Eric toujours gai et volubile presse Daryl pour qu'il leur raconte la chasse.

Il grogne un peu mais finit par s'incliner de bonne grâce.

Pendant qu'il déroule l'histoire, de quelques phrases courtes, ponctuées par quelques remarques pertinentes de Dr H., Eric pousse des " Oh" et des "Ah".

Aaron reste silencieux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

C'est un moment précieux, détendu, intime.

C'est peut-être beaucoup d'un seul coup pour la femme solitaire.

Peu de temps après la fin du repas elle se lève, remercie leurs hôtes pour aller se coucher.

Eric la raccompagne sur le porche.

Daryl finit son verre de vin.

Il remarque Aaron et son petit sourire satisfait.

\- Quoi?

\- On dirait que tu as trouvé une nouvelle partenaire.

Daryl se resserre un verre et boit une grande gorgée.

Il lance à Aaron son fameux regard qui glace.

\- Peut-être.

Eric revient dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, une main sur sa joue.

\- Elle m'a embrassé!


End file.
